The present invention relates to a printer calculator and, more particularly, to a printer control system in an electronic calculator for printing out time information stored in an electronic calculator at a preselected condition.
In the conventional printer calculator, date information or current time information can be printed out on a print receiving paper by introducing desired date information or current time information into the printer calculator through a keyboard panel. With the aforementioned procedure, there is a possibility that the date information or the current time information is erroneously printed out.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel printer calculator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printer control system in an electronic printer calculator for printing out time information stored in an electronic printer calculator when a preselected condition occurs.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an electronic calculator comprises a printer, a printer control system, and a current time information keeping circuit. The current time information keeping circuit is continuously power supplied to memorize and up-date the current time information even when power supply to an operation control circuit of the electronic calculator is terminated.
The printer control system includes a detection system for developing a print instruction signal when a preselected condition occurs in the electronic calculator. Upon generation of the print instruction signal, the printer control system activates the printer to print out the current time information stored in the current time information keeping circuit. In a preferred form, the current time information is divided into two groups, one being the date information and the other being the time information regarding hours and minutes. The printer control system is constructed to select a desired one of the above-mentioned groups.
The preselected condition can be one of the following conditions.
1. Actuation of a particular key included in a keyboard panel. PA0 2. Initiation of power supply to a computation circuit included in an electronic calculator. PA0 3. Actuation of a particular key following the initiation of power supply to the computation circuit. PA0 4. When contents stored in a storage means included in an operation control circuit of the electronic calculator reach a preselected value.